


Blue like....

by Drift



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Adding characters and stuff as I go, Cliffhangers, Drug Abuse, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pain, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Treason, Valve Oral (Transformers), Wounds, mild gore?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: It all started with a little joyride, a race.Something neither Bumblebee nor Knock Out were supposed to do.And maybe they should have listened.





	1. ...your Energon

**Author's Note:**

> I… was going to write something else. Like… the Idea I started this with was 1000% different. I… dunno how THIS happened. Sorry… 
> 
> As always: written on my phone, at nightshift, no Beta – sorry!

Knock Out’s Spark burned hot as he just barely made it thru the sharp curve without scratching his paintjob on the already dented crash barrier. He wanted to win this race, but he was not gonna ruin his finish for it! Just half a click behind him the mostly black Camaro took the curve with less caution, producing a small amount of sparks as his rear made contact with the barrier.

The medic winced. It might not be HIS paintjob or his problem, since he was not the medic responsible for fixing any possible damage the Scout caused to his frame… but it still made him cringe. How could the other be so reckless? Well… if one would be precise they both were rather reckless, racing on this badly maintained street, where the tiniest miscalculation would send them plummet a few hundred meter down a steep ravine. But it kind of was part of the fun.

What would a race… a chase like this be without a little danger? Though right now, the added danger was not the reason the Aston Martin’s sparkpulse rose. It was the way his proximity sensors were telling him in pretty red letters that an Autobot was getting to close for his own good. Flicking his side mirrors into the other’s direction he agreed with his sensors. Bumblebee was getting closer, his front spoiler being uncomfortable close to Knock Out’s Bumper. 

And then the Autobot had the nerve to blow his horn at him! Rude! At least that’s what Knock Out though before he directed his attention from behind himself to his front. Realizing that the honking had been a warning, not a tease. It was useless though. Of course he tried and hit his breaks the moment he saw that the street in front of him just ended, blocked by a wall of rocks. Just. His. Luck. He did the only thing he could that prevented the red racer crashing in the obstacle in front of him, twisting his tires to the left and breaking right thru the barrier. This, of course, sends him flying right down the ravine, and on top of that ruined his perfect paintjob. On the other hand it was definitely better than crashing into the boulders and probably dying at the impact.  
Bumblebee seemed to have followed the same trail of thought since he went off right behind him. For a few long clicks both cars were in free fall, ground coming closer. Knock Out decided that hitting the ground would be certainly painful and would result in even more dents and scratches, but that it was better met in bi-pedal mode than alt so he transformed like the Autobot beside him. They were done just before they hit the ground with a loud crash. 

For a few long moments both frames, which were pressed a few meters into the ground by the impact, were still and unmoving. Bumblebee was the first to stir and slowly get up. The dark mech shock his head lightly, trying to clear his visual feed a little, with no luck, it stayed blurry. It took the Autobot longer than he’d liked to get himself into a more or less comfortable sitting position onto his knees. Just now he realized that his red counterpart hadn’t moved at all. It felt as if his spark stopped pulsing for a click. Did Knock Out…. Not make it? His own systems were still a mess so scanning for vital signs didn’t work. 

The only thing Bumblebee could do was dragging his hurting body across to the other cybertronian and pull the medic out. While he was at it he tested his systems realizing that his com and all other ways of telling his team where he was where offline. Great. 

Getting Knock Out slowly turned around was everything but easy and it set his pain receptors on fire, so he had to stop a few times during the process. But at least his efforts were met by a low groan and half lid optics. ‘Not offline. Thank primus’ he thought. “W-what…” Was all the medic muttered before coughing a good amount of cyan energon. Followed by a few whispered cybertronian swear words. Then the red optics looked up and into the blue ones of Bumblebee and judging by the medic’s facial expression he seemed to remember what had happened. 

Knock Out started to run his self-diagnosis systems the moment he was helped into a sitting position by the dark mech besides him. The outcome was underwhelming but actually better than expected. There was a LOT of damage done to his dermal plating (and of course paintjob), some minor ruptures in a bunch of energon lines, his organs were bruised but mostly intact, a tiny rupture in his tank, but nothing he could not deal with later. Oh, and his communication systems were offline but already rebooting. Though transforming was nothing he’d do anytime soon. And from the way Bumblebee looked it was the same for him. 

The Camaro looked like Knock Out felt. And seemed to struggle with his visual feed, no wonder, the dent on the side of his head didn’t look too good to Knock Out. The medic hesitated for a second, huffing annoyed, before starting to scan the other as well. He knew he should not waste his time for an Autobot but said Autobot had cared enough for his wellbeing to turn him around, so he simply saw it a way to return the favor. The readings were just like Knock Out’s. Heavy damage caused to his dermal plating, bruised internals, and ruptured lines which caused some energon loss. Though many of the scout’s internal systems, like his communication system, were out for good or stuck in a rebooting loop. Just as he wanted to end his scan something caught his attention though. A few moments ago the others energon levels where at 46%. Now just a few clicks later they were down at 40%. That was too much for just a few minor ruptures and certainly too much for the others internal autorepair systems to patch up until back up arrived. 

“Frag” he snarled. Torn between following the cybertronian equivalent of the Hippocratic oath and the facts that he was effectively dealing with a soldier from the opposing faction. 

What was he supposed to do?


	2. ...your Optics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Kudos and commenting! You ppl are lovely and very supportive : D
> 
> The drill as always: written on phone, at nightshift, no beta, re-reading later since I am dead tired… hopefully this makes still sense somehow. ;D

Knock Out just contemplated his possibilities for a second or so. Maybe two. And suddenly the mech in front of him, who still eyed him questioningly, shuddered and without a warning fell over, unconscious, glowing blue optics offlining into dark nothingness. His systems probably went into stasis because they registered the rapid energonloss as well and tried to save as much energy as possible until help arrived. They were just too scrambled to inform the scout before doing so. At least that was the medic educated guess… The only problem was, said help would not come. No one knew they were here. Both far away from their designated patrolling routes. 

Sitting there besides the motionless scout on the cold ground Knock Out was simply… helpless. Stunned he stared at the other Cybertronian witnessing how the energon levels slowly but steadily declined. Soon they would be at a level that was considered dangerous and after that… he would not be able to do anything for the other without a energon IV. • _He doesn’t have an energon IV nearby_. But that wasn’t a problem, right? Bumblebee was an enemy. Knock Out would probably be on Megatron’s good side for… forever if he simply sat here and let the scout bleed out. Of course he would have to make up a better story. More fighting, less racing, not to heroic. To keep it believable. Getting rid of the scout now, would give him, the cause, such an advantage over the few Autobots on earth. 

And while he still mused how good it would be to simply do nothing and gain so much from it, his hands already started to work. Of course it would be easier to just watch the other pass away slowly. He was unconscious, so death came probably painless. But at the same time just thinking about it made his tank roll in disgust. He was a medic after all. He had a duty. And they… they had this thing going… their occasional races. A momentary ceasefire. It was nothing they had talked about. It just… had happed one day. And then again and again. Whenever they met outside of a fight they simply left everything behind that made them try to kill each other and enjoyed a race. 

It mostly ended the same way it started. The moment the race was over the winner had a moment of triumph, and then they parted without a word. Often enough they didn’t even got to finish, one of them being contacted by their respective hq amidst the race with a call to get back to base asap. They were at war after all and they both had rather important obligations. 

Right now Knock Out ignored those, repairing one of many broken energon lines on the scouts Body. He still wasn’t sure about this. One part of his processor hoped he would be able to safe the darker mech, the other hoped that he would just slip away mid repair. In the latter case he wouldn’t have to feel bad about it, right? Then he would have tried, and failed. That happened at war all the time. Still… he felt at fault? It was him after all who didn’t check what was in front of him and now here they were. And Bumblebee? He had tried to warm him, instead of just saving his own plating. Stupid righteous Autobot. 

Still automatically working on the bleeding frame in front of him, his panic and helplessness slowly turned into anger. No, it was not the medic’s fault! It was Bumblebee’s clearly! He shouldn’t have cared in the first place! Not up there, nor down here. If the Autobot would have put more effort into saving his own aft, then Knock Out would not have to do this! To feel so torn and all! But here he was hoping for nothing more than to see the declining number stop. Even if he would not admit it to himself… • _he wanted the scout to live•_.


	3. ... your Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand the story is spiraling into the planned direction again! Not all tags are added yet, to not spoil the fun…. ;P  
> As always: written at night shift, no beta or anything, English is not my first nor second language XD”  
> Have fun? Also… I am annoyed so KO is my little vent :P

By the time he had found the main leakage his hands were completely sticky and energon stained. The stupid scout had managed to rupture one of his main lines, which was running deep inside his chest. For any random passerby it would have been a strange sight: Knock Out, Arm elbow deep inside the other cybertronian, bathed in the dim blue light of the other’s spark, since he had to open him up to reach the line inside. 

For any medic the sight would be alarming. Not for it being Knock Out who was doing the deed, hovering so close to Bumblebee’s life core, but because they would know that the way the Scout’s Spark flickered now and then was showing how bad the others system was already doing. Knock Out checked the Autobot’s energon levels right after he patched the hole in the main line, and for the first time it stopped going lower. 

The medic breathed a heavy sigh. Finally, it was done. To be completely save he checked the energon levels again, still at 33%. Critically low, but at least the other would not offline on the spot. Still…. Leaving him here on the ground for too long was no option… And they were rather far off any main patrolling rout, so chance the Autobots would just find him here was low at best. Knock Out mused, looking at the still frame in front of him. He had done what he could to save the mech from immediate death. Now… what was he supposed to do? He groaned. It was as if he was in the very same situation as in the beginning of this whole dilemma. Again he had decisions to make he simply didnÄ By the time he had found the main leakage his hands were completely sticky and energon stained. The stupid scout had managed to rupture one of his main lines, which was running deep inside his chest. For any random passerby it would have been a strange sight: Knock Out, Arm elbow deep inside the other cybertronian, bathed in the dim blue light of the other’s spark, since he had to open him up to reach the line inside. 

For any medic the sight would be alarming. Not for it being Knock Out who was doing the deed, hovering so close to Bumblebee’s life core, but because they would know that the way the Scout’s Spark flickered now and then was showing how bad the others system was already doing. Knock Out checked the Autobot’s energon levels right after he patched the hole in the main line, and for the first time it stopped going lower. 

The medic breathed a heavy sigh. Finally, it was done. To be completely save he checked the energon levels again, still at 33%. Critically low, but at least the other would not offline on the spot. Still…. Leaving him here on the ground for too long was no option… And they were rather far off any main patrolling rout. Knock Out mused, looking at the still frame in front of him. He had done what he could to save the mech, did his job. Now… what was he supposed to do now? He groaned. It was as if he was in the very same situation as in the very beginning of this whole dilemma. Again he had to make decisions he really didn’t wanted to make. 

“You really are an annoying little glitch!” He barked at an unconscious Bumblebee before rubbing his temples, realizing to late that he now had the other’s energon smeared everywhere. Great. “Primus tell me what do I do with you now?” He asked looking up into the sky as if the answer was up there. Of course it wasn’t. Just walking away seemed wrong after putting so much work into keeping the mech alive. Getting ahold of any Autobot com line? Imposible, at least for him, he was a medic not a saboteur… Taking the Autobot back home to the Nemesis? That would leave him at Megatrons ‘mercy’. Plus, that might get the medic in trouble as well, since he just repaired an rather dangerouse enemy soldier…. But… maybe he could work around that?  
Opening a com line to Breakdown the medic send a ping and waited that his call was answered. It took another moment and then the line cracked into life.

::Hello Knock Out, you thru with your patrol? Want me to bridge you back?:: 

Knock Out checked his chronometer surprised, realizing how late it already was. He had been so busy working on the scout that he had lost track of time. 

:: Yeah… kind of. Is the bridge empty?:: 

He asked simply. Not wanting to transpire too much over the com line. One never knew if Soundwave wasn’t listening in 

::Uhm… yes? Why? Is everything all right Knock Out?::

::I… scratched up my paintjob and I don’t want anyone to see…. You think we could make it up to my quarters without anyone noticing?::

He lied. Again just to be on the save side with Soundwave, he really didn’t trust the Spy. And this time it took Breakdown a moment longer to answer. He was probably checking the way. 

:: The coast is clear beautiful. Sending the bridge to your coordinates:: 

The ex-wrecker comed. Shortly after that the telltale sound of an opening Spacebridge disturbed the silence surrounding the red mech up until now. 

::Thank you, though I will need your help here, too. Come throu?:: 

Knock Out comed back one last time, starting to feel nervous about the whole idea. What was he really doing here? And why?! Without any further ado the big bulky mech appeared out of the glowing circle, a questioning look drawn all over his face. “Wanna tell me what is… what the…?! Is that _Bumblebee_?” Knockout got up from the ground as fast as his beaten up fame let him, hissing back at his comrade and lover. “Be quite now, will you? We don’t need anyone to hear you shouting around” Then he pointed at the dark frame on the ground. “Take him, follow me. We talk when we are in my quarters” he ordered the bigger mech around before he made his way thru the bridge looking around carefully, making sure that there still was no one around. 

Knock Out waited a moment for the blue mech to come thru the bridge as well before shutting it down. In fast strides the two decepticon walked down the hallways, Knock Out’s spark pulsing as fast as if he was racing. The moment they were finally in his quarters, which are connected to the medical bay he locked the door . Exventing while looking up to Breakdown, who just stood staring incredulously at the broken mech in his arms. “Put him… somewhere” the medic said and walked over to one of his mirrors, he just had to check himself. Grimacing about the condition he was in he didn’t turn as Breakdown spoke up again, while he lowered Bumblebee on the medics bed. 

“Did you do this?” The big mech asked unbelieving. Causing Knock Out to finally turn around “What? _NO_! How am I supposed to wreck him like that? We fell down a stupid hill while racing and – don’t gimme that look, we just raced for Primus sake - Anyways it was not MY fault that the humans can’t maintain their streets! There was a boulder, we fell down and I was actually the one who kept that idiot from bleeding out! Thank you very much!” The red racer basically shouted in Breakdowns general direction, more because of nerves than anger.

Breakdown just stared for a few long clicks before voicing a small. “But… _Why_?”


	4. ...your Paintjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter, but I think that’s how it has to be. Anyway, thanks for R&R + Kudos! You always make me feel all fuzzy and warm around my little spark ;-*
> 
> As always: written on phone, at night shift, no beta, I am tired as hell XD

Breakdown’s question got the medic off guard. He just stared at the bigger mech and then back at Bumblebee’s mangled frame. “I… just get me an Energon-IV, high nanite dosage something around 15% if we still have those” Knock Out ordered, stalling his answer to Breakdown’s query. Not because he had something to hide or he didn’t trust his partner… he simply didn’t know what he was supposed to answer. Why did he take Bumblebee in… and WHY for Primus sake was he still helping him? To his luck, the ex-wrecker just did as requested, just giving the medic a look before getting the needed item. 

The moment Breakdown left Knock Out stepped up to the unconscious scout. He huffed a vent and crossed his arms in front of his chest, just to be reminded that he was hurt as well. Looking himself up he calculated how long it would take them to get him into presentable shape again. Probably most of the night. And that while he felt like he could just crash besides the other races and recharge a few days. Behind him Breakdown rolled in an IV pole with the already attached Energon IV and set it up beside the scout Without further encouragement he connected the drip to one of the Autobot’s energon lines, turning to Knock Out again, looking him over. 

“I don’t know… really it’s just – I got used to race him every now and then. And even when we are out in battle I get away easy, I can tell from what fighting I see when he engages the Genericons. It’s stupid isn’t it?” Knock Out finally admitted toward the blue bruiser and himself. “Got attached to the stupid scout” He shrugged and scanned Bumblebee another time, detecting that the other’s energon level slowly rose again. Breakdown just nodded and turned the medic around; taking in his dent’s and cuts. 

“He’ll be out till tomorrow morning at least. Let’s get you washed and then I’ll take care of those dents, yes?” He offered with the kind expression that was reserved for Knock Out alone. “Sounds great, thanks” the medic answered softly leaning into the blue mech, steeling a small kiss from him. “What would I do without you?” Breakdown just chuckled and coaxed the medic into the shower where he started to work the small pieces of rubble and the sand that was pressed deep in-between plating out. For the medic’s and scout’s energon blood he had to use a special cleaning solution that stuff just clung to the plating, and would surely taint it if not removed properly. Knock Out had offlined his optics after a few clicks and simply enjoyed the others hands all over his frame, combined with the circling motions of the soft brush Breakdown used here and there. 

He’d love to just let go and ask his partner for more. But the shape he was in it was no option. First they had to get him back in shape. “We need to get the dents out, and my finish redone. We can’t have anyone notice. The moment word went to Megatron he would ask questions or send Soundwave snooping.” Knock Out mused while turning off the shower. They had work to do.


	5. ... your Mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos and comments!
> 
> I planned this to have 6 chapters but it might turn into 7 since I did some changes. Or rather these mechs simply decided to not follow my script... ._.

They had decided to keep Bumblebee under while they worked on the unconscious scout. When his condition became more stable they had rolled a sickbed into the quarters and put him on it. Mostly to free their shared bed. Most of the time it was Knock Out who used his breaks to fix whatever he could in the short time, whenever Breakdown had time he repaired the other's mangled plating, using his superior strength to flatten bend plates and hammer out dents.

The ex-wrecker was still curious about the medic's reasoning behind all this. He'd also wondered what they'd do with the mech the moment he was well and awake again. And then, finally he and Knock Out had a free day toghter.  

"Missed you" the racer whispered while climbing on Breakdown's lap, kissing his lover's chest plates affectionately, ignoring the bed's warning creaking as it protested under their combined weight. It always sounded like it would break apart,  but never did.

"I missed you, too" the bigger mech rumbled. Their jobs had kept them apart more than usual. Especially Knock Out's work load had risen a lot. Not really due to the Autobots, though. 

Breakdown scooted back on the bed, then lay down with Knock Out still on top of him. Like this he could let his servos and optics roam over his lover more freely "I have been thinking..." the racer started while pressing into the touches. "Things... have been changing lately. The situation here is getting worse" 

Breakdown nodded, knowing what the other was talking about but not wanting to interrupt him. "It's one thing when I have to patch up Eradicons and soldiers from fighting with the Autobots. But since they seem rather preoccupied lately, probably looking for him -" he looked over to Bumblebee shortly "Our mechs don't run into the 'Bots that often. But I still have more and more work... Starscream spends more time broken or in repairs than intact and more and more Eradicons get caught up in Megatrons moods as well. Soon he'll kill the first mech in a rage fit"

The medic let his clawed digits trace the seems of his lover's chest. "I don't want to repair _you_ one day, because our dear leader won't listen to any advice and keep pumping that poison into his system because it 'makes him stronger'. Bumblebee could be our ticket out" Breakdown stilled.  "You are serious about that... is that why you brought him in?" A chuckle escaped the medic. "I still don't know what has driven me to do that. Really. The idea just formed today. I though about it and it seems... well... what do _you_ think about it?"

"I'll go where you go. But I don't think that it will work that easy. Bulkhead still hates my guts and that one human, I think it was Arcce's, doesn't like you too much, neither " Knock Out hummed and frowned. "I know, I know. But I do intend to get real points into his trust. In opposite to the Autobots, we have more than enough spare parts and I already started to remodel one of our spare voice boxes... "

"You gotta give him his voice back?" Breakdown glanced at the unmoving frame on the sickbed. "He's not stupid. When you tell him what you want he'll know why you did it" He didn't like to keep Knock Out's mood down with his doubt, he was simply used to not expect too much lately.  Didn't wanted the other's hope get to big just to be crushed later.

"We'll see how things work out. I want to wake him tomorrow though. I need him awake to see how his systems do. We'll be smarter then. Now... let's enjoy the few hours we have together" The bulky mech leered at that and pulled the medic further up with ease. Pulling the squirming mech over his face. "Not that I don't enjoy your tounge but I rather have your spike right now" the red racer protested weakly but still complied by opening his cover revealing his valve.

"You'll have it soon enough pretty, but first I want to taste you" Breakdown demanded and pressed his lips firmly against the black valve lips, red biolights pulsing already. A second later his thick tongue pushed thru the folds, dipping inside before traveling to the anterior node. Knock Out moand and twitched above his mate, earlier worries already forgotten. It didn't take the experienced mech long to have his smaller lover scream his designation and overload into his mouth. 

The medic didn't get what the big lug liked so much about it. He himself wasn't a fan of giving any oral and stated that at the very beginning of their relationship. And besides the occasional special treatment blow job, he hasn't given his partner any. And while he didn't really have anything against being eaten out or sucked off, getting Breakdown thick spike was so much more fun. 

And said fun would start now. Moving off the other's face with wobbly legs, Knock Out rolled on his back and spread his legs inviting, waiting for Breakdown to get between his legs. The proportional spike nudged it's tip between the medics valve lips, Knock Out bit down on his own bottom lip out of anticipation, not even realizing that they had an audience.


	6. ... your Salaciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait the characters involved did NOT cooperate.

Breakdown was just about to give his lover what he craved so much, as he noticed a movement on the edge of his peripheral vision. Surprised he turned his head slightly around, just to look into a pair of dim, blue optics. 

"Oh. Uhh… Knock Out?" He whispered, still staring at Bumblebee, not daring to look away. He was, after all, an Autobot and might attack without knowing what was going on.

"What is it n- oh frag my function" the medic groaned as he followed Breakdown's gaze to the moving mech. "You shouldn't be even close to being awake!" The red racer explained to Bumblebee, who seemed more confused than anything, looking away from the couple to inspect his surroundings sceptically. 

Breakdown climbed off his lover and let him get up. Only after a few agitated stepps Knock Out realised that his cover was still open and he stopped to close it. "Don't try to speak, err, to make sounds. That won't work and probably hurt. Just nod or shake your head. Are you in pain?" Bumblebee seemed out of focus a second before he made a face, raised a shaky servo and lightly moved it. Which drew a frustrated growl from the medic. "Either you hurt or you don't! There is no inbetween. That's like saying you are kinda carrying. Nope, either you are or you are not! So? What is it?"

Bumblebee seemed undecided for another moment, then shook his head. "Good. Means that most of the repairs have taken well. You still know what happened? How you were damaged?" A nod "Good then your spark and Processor are well and synched, too. Now that you are awake and aware let me do some explaining; you are on board the Nemesis, after our little accident, you fell into emergency stasis because you had a hidden rupture in one of your lines. You were about to bleed out, lucky you that I am a medic indeed. I was able to stop the bleeding but your condition was bad, I had to bring you over to get you functioning again" 

Knock Out explained while doing additional scans to make sure everything was running as flawless as possible. Behind him he heared Breakdown close his own panel and change his position on the bed, at least from what the creaking suggested. Behind his cover he could still feel his lingering charge, which whould probably have to slowly die down, now that their guests was awake. Breakdown wasn't into having an audience.

Instead he retold the black and yellow what they had been up the past days, and why he could not simply contact his faction. They might have been able to hide his presence from Soundwave this long, but the moment he would comm his team the Drone would for sure be able to pinpoint the signal.

"Plus your improvised excuse of a vocoder was fragged up beyond repair. So I had to removed the megled mess. But in opposite to you team we have spare parts on mass. Nothing what fits you perfectly but I am working on something. If I don't have too much mecha to repair tomorrow I should be able to finish it until evening. Add another two days for your autorepair to do some more good and we can talk about you returning back home. Sounds good to you?" After a few seconds the scout nodded, slowly processing what the medic just said.

After another moment Bumblebee raised a shaky servo and signed something, only to be greeted by a blank stare. "He asked if you mean that he'll be able to talk again" Breakdown translated from behind the both mechs. Knock Out gave him a questioning look before he remembered that his lover was an ex-wrecker and likely still had the files to translate the sign language the Autobots used. He turned back again to the scout and nodded. "Exactly that" 

Bumblebee nodded again. Something unreadable in his optics, in his emf. Knock Out was taken aback a little, there were many different emotions he could make out but it seemed that everything positive was carefully held down, as if... as if the Autobot didn't dare to be to thrilled just yet. For a moment their optics met and Knock Out resetted his vocalizer, continuing with his work, feeling strange.

"Tomorrow. Now we recharge" he looked around. "Your best choice is probably to stay on this thing or on the floor in your Altmode, transforming should be save now, though you probably won't feel great doing it for the first few times" the red racer explained and Bumblebee tapped the side of the sick bed. 

"Good choice. I'll take that you won't try anything funny? The door only opens for my and Breakdown's ID anyways and we are your best chance to get back home safely…" Bumblebee gave him a a double thumbs up at that. 

Knock Out removed the equipment he deemed unnecessary from the black and yellow muscle car and stored everything away neatly before he stalked back to the big blue mech, sitting on the bed's edge. Waiting. 

::So recharge it is?:: 

Knock Out smirked at the commed question from Breakdown, shrugging while moving past his mate,   
getting on the bed. 

::Depends… you know I'm not shy about giving a show. You are the one who's more reluctant:: 

The racer stretched alluring, giving a teasing wink, which had the effect that Breakdown stared at him for long moments, leering down, contemplating to actually go for the temptation in front of him.


End file.
